Mambo Italiano
by ChibiChump13
Summary: Gibbs runs into a little boy named Tony one day that speaks only Italian. The five year old is left abandoned, and Gibbs decides that he just can't walk away. But what happens when NCIS is forced to investigate the boy's father? Will Gibbs be able to keep this boy away from the horrible man?
1. Things just got shaken up a little bit

**Hey there! This is my first time writing for NCIS. My inspiration for this story was that I realized that there are not a lot of stories out there that have DiNozzo as a kid. There also are very few stories out there that have DiNozzo speaking Italian. Well, I hope you guys like this!**

**Chapter One**

**Things just got shaken up a little bit….**

It was a beautiful day in the middle of June. It was slightly cloudy and it wasn't a blazing hot day. Gibbs decided that today was the day that he was going to take his family to the local lake to swim. The lake wasn't much, but it was nice to get out of the house.

Shannon had packed a full picnic basket full of sandwiches and snacks. Gibbs was in charge of bringing the quilt and Frisbee. They all loaded the car up and left the house around eleven. It was going to be a wonderful day.

They placed everything in a shady spot and began to set up the picnic site. Shannon took out the sandwiches and handed them out to each member of the family. They sat and ate taking in all of the nature that was around them. After eating they played some Frisbee in the sun. After half an hour of running around, Shannon made the decision that she was going to go back into the shade and read. Gibbs finally convinced Kelly that they should join Shannon and relax for a little bit.

It only took ten minutes until Kelly had begun to beg her parents to go with her to small playground that was not far from the lake. Kelly was already seven years old and full of energy and could not handle sitting still to save her life. Gibbs groaned and then elected to take Kelly to the playground while Shannon sat and read her book on the quilt. Overall, it was a relaxing day.

While Kelly played on the playground, Gibbs decided to sit on one of the benches that surrounded the playground. Gibbs took in the scenery around him, the birds chirping, the light breeze, and the sound of the leaves rustling. He saw Kelly climb up the ladder to the playground before he shut his eyes so that he could relax. All was fine until he heard Kelly scream.

"DADDY!" Kelly shrieked in terror. In a flash he bolted off the bench and ran to where Kelly was.

"What? What is it?" Gibbs panicked as he ran.

"Daddy, look!" Kelly pointed to the tube that connected the playground. Inside Gibbs found a boy lying down. It appeared as if the boy was just waking up because he started to rub his eyes before he turned over.

As soon as he saw Gibbs and Kelly the boy sprang to life and tried to hurriedly crawl out the other end of the tube.

"Hey, hey, I'm not going to hurt you bud." Gibbs said as he approached the boy, trying to calm him down.

The boy just kept trying to crawl away from him. The kid couldn't have been more than five years old and Gibbs didn't see signs of his parents anywhere. The kid didn't get far before he collapsed on the playground. Gibbs took this as his chance to get a closer look at him. That's when he noticed that the boy had a broken arm. The arm was bent in an unnatural way, so that his bone was sticking out of his wrist. It looked extremely painful but the boy was ignoring it completely.

"Hey buddy look I'm not going to hurt you." Gibbs went to reach towards the boy but the boy sat up and scooted as far away from Gibbs as possible.

This set off warning bells in Gibb's head. The boy was too panicky, and he had a feeling that breaking his wrist wasn't an accident.

"Daddy what's wrong with him?" Kelly asked, worried. She had refused to move from her position on the other end of the tube.

"I don't know Kells." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs then tried to reach out again. This time the boy sucked in a breath before closing his eyes and screaming, "Per favore, non farmi del male! Mi dispiace! Per favore, non mi riporterà!"

Gibbs had no clue what this kid was saying. What language was he speaking? It sounded like Italian.

"Do you speak English?" Gibbs asked.

The boy looked at him dumbfounded, while he continued to breathe heavily. "I'll take that as a no…" Gibbs said.

How was he going to do this? Besides the broken arm, the boy had a rather nasty bruise on the side of his face. He also notice that there must have been a cut on the top of his head because there was a path of dried blood down his face that originated at the boy's hairline. Gibbs couldn't tell if the boy had any other injuries underneath the dirtied and ripped t-shirt and jeans.

"Kid come with me," Gibbs motioned for the boy to come with him. "I can help you."

The boy looked at Gibbs like he was nuts. He did not understand a word of what Gibbs was saying. Gibbs had no idea what to do. What he did know was that this boy needed medical attention. He was torn between phoning for the police or taking him the hospital himself.

"Kelly why don't you play on the swings for a bit? Ok?" Gibbs asked. He didn't want Kelly to make the boy even more nervous. Kelly looked at him with a worried look before she climbed off the jungle gym and ran towards the swing set.

The little boy's breathing started to quicken when Gibb's hand reached into his pocket to grab his phone.

Gibbs called the only person he thought might be able to help in this case.

"_Jethro?" _

"Hey Duck, I know it's the weekend but I kind of need your help."

"_My dear boy whatever seems to be the problem? Is the family well?" _

Gibbs took in a deep breath before he looked up at the small boy. The boy was still looking at him intently with worry still in his eyes.

"The family is fine Duck. Do you know any Italian by chance?"

Gibbs could hear Ducky chuckle as he replied. _"I must admit that is an interesting question. But yes I do know a little bit. Did you know that I once spent a semester in Italy during med school? I remember it was-"_

"Duck, can you meet me on the jungle gym at Lake Anna?" Gibbs was loosing his patience already.

"_I must say Jethro, this conversation is getting stranger by the second. But yes I can be there in fifteen minutes. Do we have a case?"_

"Not exactly..." With that Gibbs ended the call and put his phone back in his coat pocket.

It seemed that the boy had stopped breathing as heavy as he had been, although he still looked completely terrified. It also appeared as if the boy hadn't had a decent meal in ages.

Gibbs spent the next couple minutes pretending that he wasn't looking the boy over. The child had not made a sound after realizing that Gibbs could not understand him. The child had dirty blond hair that looked like it had been matted in the front with blood. Next, Gibb's attention was drawn to the boy's eyes. They were the nicest blue-green color that he's ever seen. Right now they were wide with fear. He had begun to wonder how many days the child was out here. And where were the kid's parents? What happened to him?

Gibb's gut gave him a bad feeling about this whole situation.

Finally, Ducky arrived carrying his medical bag. When he saw Jethro with the boy, his step faltered but then he regained his composure. Ducky was not expecting this.

"My, Jethro. And who do we have here?" Ducky asked as he approached the boy.

The boy flinched away again and continued to breathe heavily. He moved to cover his face with his good hand as he tried to get as much distance from the doctor as possible.

Ducky glanced over to Jethro with worry. "It appears that he is quite injured. What troubles me is the fact that he is so upset. What happened?"

"I don't have a clue Duck. Kelly found him sleeping on the playground. I tried to go near him and he flipped out screaming at me in Italian. I don't think he speaks English."

"Rest assured. Hopefully we can calm the poor lad down." Ducky then sighed and turned to the boy. "Ciao a tutti, parli italiano?"

This got the boy's attention, he automatically stopped hiding and looked to doctor Mallard and nodded.

'Do you speak English?' Ducky asked next in Italian. This was good, they were making progress, and it seemed that the boy had calmed down a little more. The boy shook his head.

'Can you tell me your name?'

'Anthony DiNozzo Junior' The boy answered back, though he didn't seem too pleased at the long name.

'My, that is a mouthful. Do you have a nickname?' Ducky asked with a slight chuckle.

The kid then flashed a mega-watt smile and answered. 'Tony, I like to be called Tony.'

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Please send me a review! I love hearing reviews because they encourage me to write more! **

**This story is completely parental and I plan to update soon! Please tell me what you think about it! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. And I will try, to fix you

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I was astounded by how many people reviewed my first chapter. **

**Also, please correct me on my Italian, I do not speak Italian and I would love for someone to correct me! **

**Well, let me know what you think of this one! **

**Chapter 2**

**And I will try, to fix you…**

"So Duck, what is going on? What is he saying?"

"Well Jethro, the lad's proper name is Anthony, but he prefers to be called Tony."

Gibbs nodded his head. At least they were actually able to make conversation with the boy. "Where is he from Duck?"

Ducky asked the question to the boy. The boy furrowed his eyebrows trying to remember before replying "New York".

Gibbs was able to understand that much even though the city pronunciation was wrapped up in his thick Italian accent. The kid was over 300 miles from home. How the hell did he get here? What were they to do? Should they call Child Protective Services so the boy could be taken to a hospital then either shipped back home or to a strange house?

'You are very far away from home my boy. I wonder though, how did you get here?' Ducky asked as he grabbed onto the railing of the steps of the jungle gym.

Tony's face darkened as his eyes became wide with fear. He started shaking again and tears started to form in his eyes. Both Ducky and Gibbs noticed the change in the boy's body language. He had been calm not too long ago and now he looked like he had just seen a monster.

"What did you ask him?" Gibbs demanded as he tried to move closer to the boy.

"I just asked him how he got here. Something is giving me a really bad feeling Jethro. I think this boy was abused." Ducky said as he backed away from the boy.

"Yeah Duck, I think so too."

Tony then broke down in front of them. He began to bawl in front of them muttering pleas in incomprehensible Italian. This was breaking Gibb's heart. Kelly noticed that Tony was crying and she slowly got off of the swings.

"Jethro, why don't you take Kelly back to Shannon and explain what is going on. I will try to calm him down and we will see what will happen from there. We do need to get him to a hospital and soon, he is extremely malnourished." Ducky said as he moved to put a hand on Tony's back. Tony violently flinched away and began to cry even harder.

"Ok Duck, I'll be right back."

Gibbs then turned to Kelly as she approached them and said, "Hey sweetie, we are going to go back to Mommy right now while Ducky takes care of our new friend. His name is Tony and he is from New York."

Kelly's eyes got wide, "Wow, that's far away. What is wrong with him Daddy? Why is he scared? Why is he crying? Does he miss his Mommy and Daddy?" Kelly kept asking questions. To be quite honest, Gibb's didn't have an answer for any of it. He didn't know anything about the boy's parents either.

"I don't know Kells, I really don't know."

Gibbs and Kelly approached Shannon underneath the tree. "Jethro, I didn't expect you to be back so soon. Is everything alright?"

"We met a boy mama." Kelly said as she took a juice box out from the cooler.

"A boy? Oh, that's exciting! Tell me a little more about this boy!" Shannon asked trying to keep the energy positive even though she could see the grave look on Jethro's face.

"Kelly, can you do Mommy and Daddy a favor and go throw out the trash for us in that trash can over there?" Gibbs asked, trying to get some privacy so he could explain to Shannon what was going on.

Kelly nodded and ran off. "Jethro what is going on?" Shannon asked.

Gibbs began to explain how Kelly found Tony and how he got Ducky involved. Shannon looked completely heartbroken.

"Jethro, that is horrible. What are we planning on doing?" Kelly was already on her way back from her trip so that meant they had to watch what they were saying again.

"Well, I was wondering if you could actually drive back to our house. We will drive to the hospital and we will get the boy admitted. From there I guess I have to call the police." Gibbs said but Shannon knew that he didn't mean it.

"Now Jethro, I know perfectly well that you are not going to call them." Shannon teased as she began to fold up the quilt and pack everything up.

"You're right. I'm going to call up Franks and see what he can get me on this boy's family. If it really is as bad as it looks, then I'm going to get the police involved."

They began to walk back to the playground when Gibbs caught sight of Tony slightly calmer on the play set. Ducky must have been telling him one of his stories because the man just kept talking on. The boy was barely listening, but he seemed calm.

* * *

_Back with Ducky…_

_Tony kept shivering and crying as Ducky was trying to calm him down. _

'_There is no one that will hurt you here Tony. We all just want to help you, please let us help you my dear boy.' Ducky was smart enough to not touch the boy. He knew that would not have been a good idea. _

_Tony slowly stopped crying and looked up at the doctor, exhausted. 'I don't want to talk about it.' Tony said as he tried his best to curl up into a ball._

'_Tony, we would like to know what happened. If you are worried about being sent back,' Tony visibly cringed at this, 'don't be. Jethro will make sure that you will not be in any danger again.' Tony looked up at Ducky again. _

'_Who is Jethro?'_

'_The man who found you, lad. I assure you, he only looks intimidating. He has quite the mushy heart on the inside. He doesn't speak Italian though, so that's why he called me.'_

_Tony just nodded, starting to understand the situation a little bit more. _

'_Who was the girl? Did I scare her? I didn't want to scare her. The man, Jethro, took her away. Is she in trouble?'_

'_Of course not my boy, she is not in trouble. The girl was Kelly, Jethro's daughter. And you did not scare her. She was worried about you as well.'_

_Tony's breathing had evened out by this point. He gave Ducky a questioning look. 'Why?' _

'_Because we all care about you Tony and we want to help you."_

_Tony kept quiet, still trying to take everything in. _

'_Would you like to hear a story?' Ducky didn't give Tony enough time to answer so he started rambling on anyway. 'When I was a boy I….'_

* * *

Gibbs looked at Tony and noticed that the poor boy looked as if he was going to fall asleep any minute now.

"Hey Duck, how is he?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked at Jethro and gave him a quick small smile. His eyes were fluttering trying not to fall asleep. Jethro smiled back at him.

"Well, he was a bit confused before about everything that was going on. He is showing a strong aversion to be sent back to his family. He was also curious as to who you and Kelly were. He was also worried that he might have scared Kelly." Ducky then turned to Tony and he started to ask him if he could pick Tony up. Tony shook his head and pointed to Gibbs.

"What does he want Duck?" Gibbs asked, wondering why the boy was pointing at him.

"I asked if he was ready to be picked up because he is in no condition to walk. But it appears that he wants you to pick him up instead." Ducky smiled at Jethro a little bit.

"Umm, ok bud." Jethro slowly moved to Tony so that the boy wouldn't be alarmed. "Duck, can you tell him to try and sit up?" Ducky relayed the message and Tony slowly nodded. He slowly started to sit up but it was visible that it was paining him too much. Gibbs quickly went to help him but it was too fast for Tony and he flinched away. Gibbs then threw his hands up in surrender showing that he was backing off.

It took a minute before Tony was able to calm his breathing. When he was ready he nodded at Gibbs and extended his good arm, showing that he was ready to be picked up.

Gibbs wondered if he was actually able to move the broken arm at all. It looked incredibly painful the way some of the bone jutted out from the small wrist. The hand was bent as well and the entire arm was stiff.

Gibbs slowly moved back to Tony and picked him up carefully. Tony whimpered and bit his lip as soon as Gibb's hands touched him, but he made no move to try to get away from him. Gibbs then held Tony against his body as they began to walk back to the car. The poor kid was shaking like a leaf. He didn't smell too pleasant either, but Gibbs didn't mind. Tony's breathing was quick but it wasn't erratic, which was a very good sign.

Gibbs knew that in Ducky's car, Tony was going to have to sit on his lap. Gibbs also knew that they didn't have to worry about safety too much because Ducky was a safe driver. When Gibbs went to get into the car Tony started to whimper a bit more.

"Shhh….shhh…it's alright….I got you bud….shh…" Gibbs whispered to Tony as he sat in the car with him. He knew that Tony had no idea what he was saying, but frankly he didn't care. Tony stopped whimpering and began to cry softly into Gibb's shoulder.

* * *

Luckily, the drive to the hospital wasn't that long. Tony had fallen asleep five minutes into the drive, utterly exhausted from everything that went on. When they walked into the hospital, Ducky explained everything to the Emergency Room nurses. Gibbs still had Tony in his arms, feeling the air of the boy's exhales tickle his neck. Somehow it was the most calming feeling in the world. He wondered how a boy that is so afraid when he is awake could sleep so calmly.

The nurse led them into an examination room where Gibbs still held onto Tony.

"Sir, if you can, please place him on the table." Gibbs placed Tony gently on the table, luckily, he was still asleep.

"Ok I'm going to have to take his temperature and blood pressure before the doctor can examine him." As she moved closer to Tony she noticed his arm. "Oh my, that is quite a nasty break."

Gibbs nodded his head, still worried about what would happen when Tony would wake up.

As soon as the nurse touched him, Tony jolted awake. He caught sight of the nurse and began to hyperventilate. His eyes were wide again and he was trying his best to get away from the nurse.

The nurse ran to the doorway and shouted. "I need some help in here!"

Three more nurses walked in and began to surround Tony. This only upset Tony more. The only sounds that were coming out of him were the attempts to breathe.

"We're going to need a sedative." One nurse said as she moved to the cabinet that was in the room. "Sir, please leave the room." The nurse asked as she extracted a needle from the drawer and began to fill it.

Gibbs slowly left the room, worried about what was going on. Before he could get too far from the doorway, he heard a sound that nearly broke his heart. "JETHROOOOO!"

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this one! Let me know what you think! I love reviews! Well until next time!**


	3. Please don't go away

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry that I have not had a chance to update until now. Enjoy this new chapter! I will try to update faster next time!**

**Chapter Three**

**Please don't go away….**

Gibbs rushed back into the room after hearing Tony's cries. "You need to get away from him!" Gibbs said as he ran towards Tony. Tony frantically tried to grab onto him with his good hand and bury his face in Gibbs's clothing.

"I think he is having a panic attack we need to calm him down." The nurse stated as she tried to step closer to the pair only making things worse for Tony as he screamed and began to speak faster into Gibbs's shirt. Gibbs felt Tony's breath quicken as he slowly began to hyperventilate.

"Go get Dr. Mallard." Gibbs said coldly as he started to worry about Tony even more. It was clear that the boy had some agitation at the fact that the woman was there. Maybe he was terrified of hospitals or doctors.

_If he is terrified of doctors, how come he didn't freak out when Ducky checked him out?_ Gibbs thought as he lifted Tony up, earning a cry from the boy, and placed him on his lap as Gibbs sat on the examination table. Gibbs noticed that since the nurse left, Tony had calmed down considerably. Although he was still breathing heavy, it was nowhere near as erratic as it had been and he was no longer talking.

Gibbs was starting to wonder what this kid had been through and what he was going to do after the doctors had checked Tony out. He couldn't give him up to the foster care system or put him back into the hands of his parents without knowing what the true story was.

"Oh my Jethro, what is going on?" Ducky asked as he interrupted Gibbs's thoughts when he walked through the door.

Tony removed his face from Jethro's chest to look to see who had come in through the door. When he saw Ducky he didn't freak out. Instead he smiled at him before leaning back against Jethro.

"He had a panic attack Duck. I don't know what sparked it. He just lost it when the nurse came in through the door. He kept screaming and yelling and begging in Italian trying to get away from her. I don't know why." Gibbs said as he started to stroke his fingers through Tony's unruly brown hair. Tony calmed more from the action. Gibbs made a mental note for the future.

"Well I will try to ask him to see why. He needs to be checked out by a doctor Jethro." Ducky said.

"I know Duck. Just please talk to him."

Ducky nodded his head before grabbing a chair and pulling it next to the examination table before he began to talk to Tony.

"_Tony, how are you feeling?" _ Ducky asked.

Tony slowly turned his head and replied, "_Alright, I just don't like it here. My hand hurts really bad also."_

"_Jethro told me that you got a little scared when the kind nurse tried to help you out." _ Tony flinched at the mention of the nurse and Jethro shot a look at Ducky.

"_Why did the nurse bug you Tony?" _Ducky asked in an extremely soft voice, trying not to upset Tony even more. Tony was breathing heavy again, eyes wide with fear and tears as he started to fidget in Jethro's lap.

"What did you say to him?" Jethro asked as he began to rub small circles in Tony's back to try to calm him down.

"I am simply asking about the nurse." Ducky said before he turned his attention back to the distressed child. _"Tony, you can tell us. You are safe here and we don't want you to be afraid."_

"_But….but…" _Tony began to say through his short breaths_._

"_But what, Tony? What makes you so afraid?" _Ducky asked patiently.

"_No….hurt...I'm bad...I hurt!...Please!...Go away!" _Tony exploded in Gibbs's lap, yelling and screaming. He fidgeted like crazy trying to get away. He kept repeating those same words over and over again.

"What the hell?" Gibbs asked as he tried like crazy to contain Tony and keep him from hurting himself.

"Tony thinks that he was going to hurt the nurse." Ducky repeated what Tony was pleading over and over again in English so that Gibbs could understand.

"What?" Gibbs didn't think this was making any sense. How could a boy be afraid of hurting a grown woman? "Ducky I need you to ask him why he thinks he would hurt her."

Ducky repeated the question to Tony who was still flailing and this excited him even more. "Jethro I think that we should just calm him down for right now. I don't think that he should be this excited at the moment."

Jethro nodded his head and began to rock Tony slightly to try to get him to calm down. He also resorted to muttering shushing noises to try to get him to stop crying as he ran his fingers again through Tony's unruly hair.

"I'm going to ask the doctor if they could give him a sedative to try to calm his heart rate down. They also need the boy calm enough for them to be able to work on him." Ducky said as he slowly got up from his chair and left the room.

Jethro was left once again with the scared child on his lap. Jethro could tell that the front of his shirt was soaked in the boy's tears. Tony's fists had also refused to unclench themselves from Gibb's shirt.

Gibbs wish he knew how to communicate with the boy but the language barrier was too great. Tony knew that Gibbs was there for him or else he would not have latched onto the man or cried in front of him.

Moments later, Ducky walked in through the door with a doctor in tow. Tony heard the people walk in and removed himself from Jethro to verify that the people walking into the room were indeed male. Once he saw Ducky and the male doctor he put his face back into Jethro's chest.

"Doctor Mallard if you could please tell Tony that I need his arm?" The doctor asked while prepping the sedative. Ducky asked Tony who shakily released his good arm from its grasp on Jethro's shirt.

Once given the shot Tony slowly drifted off into a drug induced slumber. Gibbs left the hospital room and immediately reached for his phone.

Gibbs dialed Franks number.

"_What do you want probie?"_ Franks growled into the phone.

"I need your help Franks, it's complicated." Gibbs said as he walked further away from Tony's examination room. There was a bench not too far away in the hallway that Jethro decided to sit down on.

"_Well probie, life's complicated, what do you expect? Do we have a case?" _Franks was starting to become impatient.

Gibbs then told Franks everything that had happened this morning, including how Tony had reacted with the female nurse.

"_Well, it seems that we do have a case on our hands. Well it's definitely a case of abuse. We just need to find out if it was abandonment from the parents or if the kid was kidnapped. What did you say the kid's name was again?" _Franks asked. Gibbs could hear papers rustling around and pictured franks searching around his cluttered desk for a pen.

"The kid said his same was Anthony DiNozzo Junior."

"_And you said that the only language he speaks is Italian and he is from New York." _Franks responded. Gibbs could tell which direction Franks was leaning towards.

"You thinking that this might be mob related?" Gibbs asked.

"_It might be. I'm going to start searching. We are going to keep this in house for right now until we find out what is actually going on."_

"Yes sir." Gibbs replied.

"_We also need to figure out the temporary living situation for him." _Franks said as he started shuffling papers around again. _"If I could find the damn number for Child Protective Services…"_

"Sir, I don't think that he is going to be leaving the hospital for quite a while. Instead of having him put into foster care, can I check with Shannon to see if we could take care of him?"

"_If you think that you can handle him then its fine by me, but that is up to the decision of the state. You know that."_

Gibbs took in a deep breath and put his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Yes sir."

"_Good. I'll start digging." _And with that Franks hung up the phone. Gibbs knew that now all he had to do was talk to Shannon.

**Well thank you for still following this story. I'm sorry that I have not had a chance up until now to update it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. I would like to know how you guys feel about the story! **

**Thanks! =] Until next time!**


End file.
